


Quickly, My Friend

by aphjapan (hondakinku), hondakinku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Deaths, end of world, one-sided implied relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/hondakinku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the modern day era, no one had expected it. The whole world was at war with themselves, yet no Nation could be an ally. Authorities have discovered the existence of Nations and feel something this whimsical could be the cause of this destruction. In an apocalyptic-type result, the Nations barely have a chance to write one single letter. This story documents those, and the attempts the Nations have made to stop the "end," at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honda Kiku, State of Japan

Before you read this, I'd like to apologize. I do skip around ideas a lot. I'll get right to it then, I'm afraid I don't have much time.

For some reason I've taken up writing letters.

I don't know where I'm sending them, or even who I'd like them to go to, I guess maybe I'd like someone to read them, to see what I'm going through...but that is a selfish thought and it should be terminated. 

I remember when I used to be happy and powerful, and I guess as they say now, "a firecracker." That was ages ago, it seems that way. I've aged much sense then, mentally and physically. That is only natural as time passes; though some much older than me can seem that they have not grown past their teen years. Now no one really communicates with me; I don't make much of an effort to communicate with others either. 

My own perishing is caused by my own decisions. My own demise is coming closer every second. I can feel my breathing weakening some days, and sometimes I feel as if I'm just as young as I used to be. It doesn't matter that I feel great some days, I'm doomed and we both know it.

Well, I guess I am addressing this letter to someone. Someone I admire, another whom has become a close friend and once somewhat of a lover. They are two completely different people in personality, yet my mind has taken to appreciating them beyond friendship. One was once official, the other...probably never will be. 

If my demise comes today, I don't know what I'd do. It would be a bit relieving, to be free of all this pain. I know there is not a soul who cares about my life, my letters, my handwriting, my dreams and compulsions...not a soul. Maybe at one point a few did. But I easily crushed those thoughts for them. That is one thing I have talent in.

What is the point of this letter? If I am simply drowning it in the ocean, for it to be possibly eaten by a shark, or to be thrown out if it ever reaches another shore, or even to be discovered by someone I know, I have never said any names. There is no way to save me or them.

Even if my demise waits, the world's demise will reach sooner.

The people in this country have caused riot upon riot, and a few people have come here in hopes of restoring peace - the ones I've been in alliance with. I won't mention names. It's useless to attempt to save any of them. Nurses have treated their soldiers and sent them back home, as I have ordered them. It is useless to keep going on like this. No matter how strong you might seem, or think you are, it is so useless. This is where a third person is addressed. I am so, so, sorry, to one of my best friends, to a few of them. The ones who have thought they were powerful. In this condition of my country, of all of them, soon enough, you cannot fight.

You will simply become a burned corpse.

That is the truth, do not fight it, do not argue. I know how you might react to this statement, all of you, to try to fight anyway. Do not do it. No matter what state I am in. Do not try to save me. Do not try to save this nation. 

You will not manage to save Japan.

You will certainly not save Honda Kiku.

Now I am simply reiterating on things I have mentioned before, when it seemed like there might have been a glimmer of hope. But in this moment, it is out of our control and there is nothing to be done about it. I have grown used to this idea, of death, of a nation who will die...what an interesting concept; considering we all thought we wouldn't die.

At first I was panicked and not ready for my only fate. I have these thoughts written now, I have no regrets.

This letter is kind of amusing, but not in the funny, laughing, way. I never have considered suicide and I still do not want my life to end that way. Yet it seems this is like a suicide note. It is not. It is a doomsday note. And you must believe me this time, despite all the times the end of the world has been predicted and has not ended.

This is not a science-caused event, it is a human caused event.

In a few days, my house will probably be burned down and I will probably be executed for disagreeing with the government. No, not probably; I will be. 

So please, if any of you; Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred...any of you at all, see this letter, I ask you to please accept things the way they are. Be strong, even in this moment of helplessness.

I believe we will all fall, and there will be no escape. Please do not fight it.

I am saying this out of concern for your safety. It is better for you to die this way than a painful death.

I love you all so very, very, much. I did not expect to form any relationship with any nation once my borders were forced open. I did not expect to have such close alliances, such close friendships with real people. Thank you all so much for giving me your kindness.

I truly do want the best for all of you, alas, it has come to our separation and deaths.

I am afraid this is an abrupt farewell. I think my time has come. A police officer is standing outside my door. I will accept my fate with pride.

I hope you will all do the same.

With all due respect,  
Honda Kiku  
State of Japan


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how strong he had become over the years, or anyone believed he was, Kiku could not win. He was the first to fall despite his previous actions. He could not win.
> 
> (Second part of the Prologue. An excerpt, of sorts)

The doorbell rang yet again. I was kind of shocked that it even worked, after all the torture my house had suffered throughout the many searches it had gone through this past year or so. My dog, Pochi, didn't even bark at the sound. Maybe some 13 months ago he might have, but the torment we have gone through is much too large for a dog to handle, no matter how much understanding one might believe dogs have of the world. He simply looked up and watched me exit the room. He didn't follow, so I closed the door behind me. This is useless, I thought, they will simply unlock the door. My doubts continued as I locked the door from the entrance. It was simply a time-waster. I will have to unlock it to feed Pochi-kun, anyway.

I heard muffled shouting from the door. The police, probably. They were getting impatient. (No one seemed to care that the police were hunting a man who represented their nation, and what's worse was they seemed to want me to get caught.) I don't care, I reassured myself as I shuffled to the door, It was going to end this way no matter what. Still I could feel myself shaking.Stop it, Kiku. Be strong like you say you are. I reached for the door and opened it, keeping proper posture and focusing on keeping my breath steady. It's time. This is it. You left the letter. There is nothing else you can do.

"Mr. Honda," It was a different officer this time. After all the officials searching my house, I had even gotten to a first-name basis with a few of them! "Honda Kiku, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes." I mumbled shortly. 'You don't deserve this, Kiku.' I remembered Francis' words to me.  
'But you don't deserve it, either. Japan is not the only nation being attacked. Soon it will be yours, Francis.'

I didn't deserve this.

Francis' words hit me especially hard. He seemed to be the only one with a big influence on me nowadays. I didn't deserve it, but there was nothing left to try. We had exhausted all of our options, and it was better to just go along with it, rather than get into deeper trouble.

"Mr. Honda, it appears you have had several court dates scheduled - "

" - I didn't want to show up. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No, sir, there is also a warrant for your arrest."

"Figures," I sighed shortly. There was a pause; neither of us did anything, I simply sort of stared into the fire outside, which I had gotten used to; it was only slightly distracting background noise to most of us. Another building fire. Another attempt at rebellion. It wouldn't work, of course. ".....What are you waiting for?"

"I thought I saw something." The officer mused, then shook his head. "Do you mind if I take you to the office for questioning?"

Questioning. "Don't sugarcoat it; I've lived for quite a while, I can see through your lies, officer." Besides, many people had come to my house for 'questioning' before. It was either a search or an attempt at arrest without a proper warrant.

He was caught. Obviously this was a new officer. "Err, um, you actually should have been in jail months ago, so...."

"Tell me something I don't know," I mumbled quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear; but he did, and I managed to pass it off as 'you must have misheard me.'

The officer went back to his car, making me go with him. I locked the door behind me. I let him chain my arms together with the handcuffs. Pochi-kun. Someone would probably find him. Hopefully. 

There was nothing I could do.

The officer had a news station blaring, they were talking about major fires and mass murders occurring recently. It was most certainly right; the pain in my chest would not go away, I had migraines that wouldn't subside...It was getting harder to breathe each day.

"It's the end." I whispered. "I surrender."

"I know." The officer said, somehow hearing me, and continued to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters will be introduced in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Sorry it's so short ;U;

**Author's Note:**

> I only quickly wrote this and don't really know where it's going....so it might be multi-chapter ;w;


End file.
